Memories
by cassiejennahermione
Summary: Isaac and Jenna both were remembering, although they were across the world...Slight Valeshipping.
1. Jenna

Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own either Golden Sun or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic, I'd be writing an authorized book

A/N: I know it's short, and it may be Valeshipping slightly...

Jenna was sitting in the Inn with nothing to do. Felix was already asleep, and Sheba was practicing Psynergy by making small Whirlwinds float around the room. Piers was staring out the window.

Jenna just couldn't seem to fall asleep, and unlike Sheba, practicing Psynergy was way too dangerous around the others; the last time she'd tried, she'd set Sheba on fire.

Then, without knowing why, she rummaged through her pack. There was her old shirt-Felix had wanted her to sell it, but Jenna couldn't bear to part with it. She breathed in its scent...

_I can remember clearly the first time I used Psynergy. Or maybe it's just because Mother used to mention it so much..._

_I was only a few years old - maybe three at the oldest. It was a harsh winter in Vale..._

I was freezing. I had just come in from the cold, on a walk with Mother. Actually, she carried me most of the way. Father was trying to light the fire in the fireplace, but he wasn't having any luck.

Shivering, I glared at the fireplace. How dare it not light!

Then all of a sudden it roared up. Father jumped back. Smiling, I toddled closer to the fire...

_I remember when I was eight - finally free to explore Vale..._

I was finally free-it was the day after my eighth birthday and I planned to use my freedom wisely. For years, I had watched Felix leave by himself, and wished I was in his place - and now it was my turn!

I flew out of the door, Mother shouting, "Have fun!". I knew I would. The first thing I did was run over to Isaac's house. He had come over before, but I had felt out of place - he was Felixs' friend.

I knew Felix would be there, but this wasn't our house, so maybe I'd feel better. Garet would probably be there too, but I didn't care. Nothing could burst my bubble that day.

I knocked on the front door. Nobody answered.

"MA'AAAAAM!" I shouted. Isaac's mother came to the door.

"Oh, hello, Jenna. Enjoying your freedom?"

I nodded happily.

"Isaac has gone to the plaza to meet your brother and Garet. "

I thanked her and raced to the plaza. When I arrived, Garet glared at me.

"Who asked you to come?" he demanded rudely.

"Nobody," I said, defiance in my voice.

Isaac stepped forward. "Garet, maybe-"

"I don't want a _girl _spoiling our fun!"

That was it. Giving him a look that would melt steel, I answered, "What, you think you're better than me? How about a race?"

Once we got the deal worked out, the terms were like this: Garet and I would race; Isaac would judge the race; Felix would just watch.

I stepped out on the track we'd picked, an area over in the far west part of Vale, outside the main town. A single cottage was up on a ledge; nobody lived there. We would race from the edge of the clearing to the house.

Isaac called out, "GO!"

I ran. Inner fire burning, I was going faster than Garet. But he was gaining. Isaac followed us. I speeded up...almost there. I touched the cottage.

Isaac announced, "Jenna won!"

I was thankful that he had admitted the winning of a mere girl.

Staring Garet down self-confidently, I said coolly, "I think you owe me an apology."

Grumbling, Garet mumbled, "All right, all right - I'm sorry."

_And the four of us have been friends ever since - until now. I missed Isaac and Garet. I didn't even know where they were. They could have - no, Jenna, don't think that. They're brave fighters. They're still alive, I hope...The accident changed everything._

The day the Mount Aleph boulder fell started out as a normal day. Same stuff as always - I got up, got dressed, ate, did my chores, and left to meet the boys.

Felix wasn't feeling well today, so it was just Garet, Isaac, and me. It was in at night that the trouble came.

We'd been thinking about sneaking into Sol Sanctum, but without Felix, it wasn't as fun. So we went exploring a little; not much, just regular daily things. We were late coming back.

I passed out, and when I woke up, Mothers' face was staring down at me.

"The Boulder is falling," she said hurriedly. "Get dressed."

By the time I got outside, Felix was in the river. Somehow, he fell in.

"Felix!" I cried, stepping outside. He slipped from the piece of wood he was barely floating on.

"No!" I shrieked, running closer. But he reappeared.

"Go see if you can get help," Mother instructed. "Go to the Plaza."

I rushed to obey. It was hard work - most people were worn out. Garet and Isaac found someone; I guess Mother talked to them, too.

But it was too late. The boulder fell, right on Mother and Father and Felix and Isaac's father Kyle. Killing them.

I cried and cried all the time; that was about all I did. Sometimes Garet and Isaac came over, but it was hard to stand their presence.

Finally, I got over it. The wounds healed, but it took time.

_Wow, I was so caught up in memories I didn't realize how sleepy I am! Just put the book down, Jenna, and fall asleep. Just go to sleep..._


	2. Isaac

**Isaac's Memories**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN!!! If I did, the third game would be out.

Isaac was on the boat, on the top of the bunk he shared with Garet. The sea heaved, and Isaac was thankful that there were no windows in the ship.

Garet below him was fast asleep. Ivan was paging through a book in the single bed opposite them. Mia had her own room, but Isaac knew she was probably outside enjoying the storm. Mercury Adepts.

He himself didn't like the sea. Venus Adepts belonged on land, not water. He wished he could feel the earth under his feet.

But to save Jenna, to save Weyard, he would bear it. He longed for the simple days, the days before Jenna was kidnapped, even before the storm that changed his life forever...

_When I first used Psynergy, I didn't realize I was using it. All I knew was that I wanted Garet to come over and play..._

_I was about six years old..._

Mother had agreed, with me pleading, to let me stay at home for about half an hour-_alone! _I had never gotten that privilege before. She relented only with this warning, "Isaac, don't try to get outside. Do not answer the door! If one of your friends come, tell them you can't play. We will lock you in. I think you'd be safe in Vale, but still...you have to wait a few years before that."

I was only slightly disappointed by this. After all-I was staying home alone! Alone! With nobody else!

As soon as they left, I heard a knock at the door. Remembering what she had said, I glanced out the small window. I could only see a little of the person, but one look at that flaming red hair and I knew it was Garet.

"I can't let you in!" I shouted, but he couldn't hear me. Grinning, he held up a small sword! I knew he had been wanting one, but I never thought his wish would come true. I had to let him in. I pulled on the door...and realized that they had locked it from the outside. I glared at the lock, hoping that, by some miracle, it would break. I pulled one last time...and the door swung open, tossing me across the room. Gulping, I was pretty sure that my parents would notice...and they did when they came home. Was I in trouble! Mother scolded me, but I knew she was secretly happy that I'd finally showed signs of Psynergy.

_My eight birthday was a grand affair. I invited my two best friends, Felix and Garet, and even Felix's little sister Jenna, tagged along..._

Eight! Freedom! I was the second of my friends to turn eight-Felix was two years older and I envied him. He had even begun to learn Psynergy, unlike me. But Garet was a few months younger that me, so I guess I'm glad to be at least the second oldest.

Anyway, as I was saying, the day I turned eight was very exciting. And it was that day that we decided we would be...

"Explorers!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Explorers?" scoffed Garet.

"Good idea," said Felix unexpectedly.

I stayed out of the discussion. I knew Jenna and Garet could never agree on anything. I also knew that whatever Jenna thought of, we ended up doing.

"What will we explore?" Felix asked sensibly.

Everyone looked at me, for some reason.

"Uh...um..."

Jenna, with a look of an idea dawning, exclaimed, "Everything! Everywhere!"

"Well, we have to start _somewhere_!" Felix pointed out.

Feeling like they were expecting me to say something, I said, "We can, um, explore..._the cave_."  
I hadn't really thought about that before I said it. The cave was a place we never dared to enter. We weren't...not allowed to go in, exactly, but...

Jenna's face fell. Then brightened. "I guess...I'll ask Mother and Father...maybe if I'm with Felix..."

She ran off to her house.

Garet shrugged. "I guess I have to ask, too. I'm _almost _eight, after all, so they better say yes!"

I rolled my eyes. Just as Garet was galumphing back to his house, Jenna returned, face flushed and out of breath.

"They said yes...but I have to be back in two hours."

"All right, that's a lot of time...that is, if Garet _ever _gets back! He's been gone...five minutes. Almost.

Finally, Garet came back, a triumphant expression on his face. "They said yes. It took some fighting, though."

We headed up to the cave, Jenna racing ahead, Felix ambling behind her, Garet and I trying to keep up.

After that exploration, there was always another. And another. Of course, during the storm, a boulder fell on the gate, sealing it forever. Until we got Lift, anyway.

_Jenna...Felix...Sheba...Kraden...where are they? Somewhere...somewhere far away..._

_The accident changed everything. Was that truly the start? Or did it start the _first _time we tried to sneak into Mt. Aleph? Maybe if we'd been successful, we wouldn't have gone the second time, with Kraden, when Jenna was kidnapped along with Kraden. But you can't second-guess everything, Isaac. Just go to sleep. Hope for another day, with another chance to catch up with them. Ignore the sea. Imagine you are home in Vale..._


End file.
